Harry potter and the Dynasty of Qin (BL Story)
by Akatsuki Fox
Summary: Do you love transmigration novels or Chinese novels? Because I do! Harry has been exploring with Bill when they found a beautiful Jade ring, taking it with him, the day of his birthday something strange happened and he found himself in a body in the past! .Tags: Shota, cross dressing (forced), war, gore, mpreg, creature inheritance (slowl)


_**Chapter One**_

 _ **China - ? ? ?**_

Harry is looking around a strange temple they found in the middle of nowhere. Since he defeated Voldemort, instead of attending his eight-years he decided to pass his N.E.W.T.S, people wanted him to be an Auror, but Harry didn't want to be one, he had enough of battles. Instead, he went with Bill to explore the world.

Usually, Bill works in Egypt but this time he decided to take a look around China.

Even though Harry didn't talk with Ron and Hermione anymore, Bill and he became like a brother in all but blood.

Just thinking about Ron and Hermione makes his blood boil, after defeating Voldemort they started drifting from him, saying terrible things about him when he wasn't looking and telling people they were the ones to defeat Voldemort while Harry was just here as decoration, crying and moaning about how much he didn't want to do it while the duo did all the work.

He didn't really care about them lying, after all, it means fewer people will think Harry is their hero, but to say that Harry is the next Dark Lord?

If Luna hadn't told him about it he would never know about it, the worst of all of it is that they're trying to marry him to Ginny even though the last stopped going after him, she also had a boyfriend with who she is entirely in love.

She gave Harry her best wishes to find someone where he can be as happy as she is.

But nooo, Ron, Hermione, and Molly didn't care about Ginny's and Harry's wishes, continuing to say that they should marry each other so that they can have access to the Potter money's.

"Harry!" someone called his name.

Harry twirled around and smiled happily when he saw the one calling him was Bill.

Harry started walking then stopped next to Bill;

"Did you find something?" he asked curiously.

They are in an old temple in Chine that has been protected magically a long time ago, just magical people and those who have the right can find it, the problem is there were a lot of curses around, so they have to be careful.

Bill nodded excitedly but then sighed, his face looking crestfallen;

"We found this tablet but…" he trailed off, showing it to Harry who took it "The Problem is that I can't understand anything written in it."

Harry looked down at the tablet; it was made in emerald Jade;

"~How might tow hearts at variance accord?

I roamed till peace be to my mind resstored.

The pillar of the earth I ssstayed beside;

The way was long, and winding far and wide.

In twilight glowed the clouds with wondrousss sssheen,

And chirping flew the birds of jasssper green.

I went at dawn high heaven's ford to leave;

To earth'sss extremity I came at eve.

On phoenix wingsss the dragon pennons lay;

With plumage bright they flew to lead the way.

I crossed the quicksssand with its treach'rous flood,

Beside the burning river, red as blood;

To bridge the stream my dragons huge I bade,

Invoked the emperor of the west to aid.~"

Harry closed his mouth and turned to look at Bill, who looked at him strangely;

"It looks like some sort of poem," he said.

"Harry!" exclaimed Bill "You were talking Parseltongue!" he then turned to look at the tablet in excitement, this was a significant discovery.

"E-eh?" said Harry in surprise, since the defeat of Voldemort he thought he lost his ability to talk Parseltongue, no matter how much he tried he couldn't speak or understand it anymore. Dumbledore was right; the Horcrux gave him some powers, Parseltongue being some of them.

It made him sad when he learned he couldn't talk it anymore because he had some friends when he was young that just spoke that language, he lied when he told people the Zoo was the first time he talks with snakes, it was not.

"Harry, what does it say in this one?" he was given another Jade tabler, this one seems a lot older and felt like it will broke by just touching it.

"~Here liesss the Jade of the Dragon, thusss the chosen one will hold it and become the maiden of the dragon~."

Harry translated it, his mind twirling for the meanings of the words when suddenly the tablet broke, and a ring with a dragon fell of it.

Bill took it with his hand, looking at it curiously;

"Wow, this seems to be done of the best quality of Jade, and it seems to be 100% Jade" he murmured then smiled down at Harry "Why don't you try it?"

Harry blushed when he saw that Bill found him looking at the ring, he took it back and put it on his finger.

Bill nodded;

"If you wish you can take the ring, after all, it was in a tablet made in parseltongue, just a speaker should be able to hold it," he said to Harry kindly.

After being those last months with the young boy, he learned a lot about him, Bill can understand him entirely. Bill hasn't been happy when his mother and siblings said terrible things about Harry and then treat him well when the boy was present, acting like if they really liked him and tried to marry him to Ginny.

He knows already that Harry isn't interested in girls and he didn't think there was anything bad about it; Charlie likes boy's after all, and Bill himself is bisexual even if now he is married to Fleur Delacour, who right now is in France with her family.

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Harry and Bill were in their room at the hotel, in some minutes it will be Harry's birthday and he will finally be eighteen thus being an adult in the muggle world.

Harry looked up at Bill when he saw the last scratching the back of his head while blushing because of the letter in his hand which has been sent by Fleur.

He chuckled merrily, making Bill turn to him with a frown;

"Let's see who will be the one laughing when you find a partner!" he told the other sternly, making Harry give him the finger and laugh before looking up at the clock in the wall, in some seconds it will be his birthday, he started counting down;

…5

4…

3…

2…  
….1

It's precisely at that moment that a light was emitted from the ring in Harry's fingers, he looked down with wide eyes, the light started engulfing him and moving around his body, the last thing he heard before all turned black was Bill shouting.

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"HARRY!" screamed Bill with a scared face, running toward Harry to take hold of his body, when the body fell into his touch it was cold, he moved his hand to Harry's neck, but he couldn't feel the heart beating, he turned to look at Harry's hand to see the ring disappeared and he started crying, tears running down his cheeks while holding the body of Harry, repeating the same thing;

"I'm sorry… it's my fault."

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

When Harry awakened up and opened his eyes, he felt like if his head has been cracked by a rock, he felt like shit, he sighed then closed his eyes, calling for Bill;

"Bill?" he called "Are you here?"

Nobody answered, and Harry got up when he heard his own voice;

"Fuck!?" he exclaimed in shock "This is not my voice!"

It was rather obvious it isn't his voice, Harry's voice was manly, the one of a mature man while the voice he has now is slightly androgynous and childish, you couldn't be sure if the owner is a boy or a girl, it seemed rather young.

His bit his lips and looked around, through his blurry eyesight, he realized he wasn't anymore in the hotel room but in an ancient looking room.

The last thing Harry remembers before waking up is the voice of Bill calling at him worriedly, why did the man call for him? What happened?

 _The ring_

His eyes widened, and he looked down at his finger seeing that indeed, the right was here, he moved his hand closed to his eyes, they seemed white has snow and boneless, they were a lot smaller too, another thing that took him by surprise is that the ring is firmly attached to his small finger, he tried to take it out but the bloody thing didn't bulge not mate what he did, making his finger hurt.

He sighed harshly then took another look around the room, shivering because of the cold.

The room seemed ancient from the few things there were, in the floor and walls vegetation was growing, the walls were stained with marks of rain between others, the room was barely equipped, a small bed where he was sitting on, a table in the middle with one leg broken and two chairs.

He got up from the leg and started searching around the room for something that can warm him, after some time he found a small box with some clothes in it, all in a sad state.

"… what the heck?"

He frowned, looking around one more time for a mirror so he can see himself, after some minutes more he found one that has been hidden under the bed, it seems the last proprietary didn't want people to find it, the mirror was in a good state compared to the rest of the room.

Because it was rather dark, he couldn't see well, so he searched around for his wand, seeing that it wasn't here – naturally – he decided to use some wandless magic, he wasn't the best at it, but he can do some things.

"Lumos"

A little ball of light appeared on his hands, illuminating the dark and cold room, he moved it toward his face while looking at the mirror, which he nearly dropped when he saw himself in the mirror, he is right, the person in the mirror isn't him!

In the mirror, a rather androgynous face was shown.

Long dark maroon hair sparkled with the light, big jade green eyes looked back at him in shock, those eyes were surrounded by long eyelashes that looked like the wings of a butterfly when he blinked, the skin was as white as a lotus while the cheeks were rosy, those pouty lips were of a vermilion color.

It looked like a young adolescent of twelve or thirteen.

Harry's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water in shock, the one in the mirror copying him, his hands trembled;

"I became a bloody girl!" he screamed in a shock.

The Lumos disappeared, and the room was once again dark, Harry's head was spinning about how the hell did he become a girl (?) and especially, a kid. It's at that moment that he felt a sharp pain in his head which started throbbing over and over again until finally, an endless stream of images began to flash rapidly through his mind.

The original owner of this body was called Liu Yi Xiang; he was the 'first daughter' of Qin Dynasty Prime Minister, Liu Zhang Wei.

His birth mother, Yun Yi Yi passed away from illness two years ago when this body was ten years old, in fact, this body is male, but in the past, he had a sister three years older that died not a long time before his birth.

Their mother was broken-hearted by the death of her daughter, but she didn't tell anyone about it, instead of telling them that the one to die was the baby she just gave birth to, being Liu Yi Xiang.

Why did she do something like this?

Chu Yu Liang, the favorite concubine of Zhang Wei would have killed him at birth so under the pretense of her first daughter being profoundly sick, Yun Yi Yi took her soon with her, not letting anyone else see her son, who with years grew into a beautiful child, thankfully he was rather androgynous so people wouldn't overthink about it.

Even if he didn't look to be fifteen years old, people would think it was because of his sickness.

Zhang Wei was never in love with his mother, he was in love with one of his concubines who gave birth to a daughter – 14 – and son – 15 -. Yi Xiang has never seen the son, who was at war right now, but he did know the daughter, she was pampered and cruel even though she was the child of a mere concubine, acting like if she was the daughter of the Furen, mocking her and treating her like a slave.

The Worst of all of it was that after the death of Yi Yi the father, who didn't care at all of Yi Xiang, never having seen his oldest daughter even one time, let all the matters of the house to that stupid concubine, being the reason why Yi Xiang is suffering in this place, even servants mocking him and act like if they were superior. They didn't give him enough food and didn't also have a servant with him, but in his eyes, this is good, what knows what would happen if they were to learn he is a boy?

Harry sighed, feeling bad for the original owner of this body who was just a child but already suffered so much, from what he can see in the memories is that the last owner died from cold, falling ill and because nobody would come see him, he died alone in this deserted place.

It makes Harry remember his life at the Dursley's.

The original's owner personality was different to Harry's, he was submissive and naïve, falling into a depression when his mother died and not caring anymore for the world.

Harry is starting to think the woman's death wasn't normal.

He looked out the window to see the sun getting down, - this room was dark even with the sun up – and decided he will take care of this later, he walked toward the bed using his magic to warm himself and started sleeping peacefully, knowing he will have a lot of enemies from now on… he needs to find a way to go back to his own time.

At least it should be easier than Voldemort… right?

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Harry: Why do you always do this to me? *Pouts*

Author: *Looks innocently* Do what?

Harry: Make my life impossible in strange situations!

Author: *Looks Blankly* For the greater good... of readers! *runs*

Harry: YOU! *Runs after her*

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **AN :**_

What do you think? Will soon put chapter 2... please, do review!


End file.
